Super Smash Kids Stories
by Pksmashbros
Summary: 4 boys living in a mansion 2 physics, a hero of winds and a mayor of a town full of animals with these kids antics ensue!
1. Chapter 1

Power up panic!

It was a slow day at the smash mansion we see 3 boys playing some card game "Ha! I win all my cards are gone!" said a boy with black hair and a blue and yellow t-shirt and with a sideways baseball hat named ness "Nice game ness, hey where's toon?" Said a boy with blond hair named Lucas, right next to him was a boy with a red shirt with a 1 on it he wasn't much of a talker but was great with hand gestures, no one in the mansion knew his name not even the psychics (Mewtwo, Ness, and Lucas) know, so everyone calls him the villager, "Have you seen him vill?" Ness asked the villager who responded with a shrug. "GUYS! LOOK WHAT I'VE GOT" soon a boy wearing a green tunic who was an incarnation of the hero of hyrule named link holding a large bag when he stopped to dropped the bag in front of the 3 boys "I found this in Luigi's room, I wonder what's inside of it?" he said, they soon opened it to reveal a bunch of flowers, mushrooms, and suits. "Huh, was expecting some dirty magazines, but a bunch of stuff that we used in battles, lame." said toon link, then lucas grabbed a flower with an orange ring before a white core which soon disappeared in his hand afterwards his red stripes on his shirt were replaced with yellow stripes and his yellow stripes were replaced with white ones and his hands were on fire! "Lucas…" Ness said shocked "you absorbed that flower!" Lucas stared at his hands and clothing and then shook his hands trying to shake the fire of however it created a small fireball which the other boys were shocked at seeing"wow i guess holding that flower gave me the power to use pyrokinesis" said lucas "my turn to be powered up" said toon link soon he reached into the bag and pulled out a mushroom with bee stripes on it he then tried squeezing it with all his might however he didn't get it's power soon his stomach growled and since he didn't have breakfast he ate it after a white aura surrounding him he soon emerged with a bee suit and a mad face "I EAT A STUPID MUSHROOM THAT TASTES LIKE HONEY, AND ALL I GET IS A STUPID BEE SUIT" he said while fluttering his small bee wings "our turn" said Ness and he and villager reached into the bag Ness pulled a blue flower while villager pulled a penguin costume soon ness's shirt colors are reversed and villager was in a penguin suit. "Wow and I thought my suit was bad, but yours is just embarrassing." Toon link said. Villager responded by throwing a ice ball at toon link, who was then frozen in place he broke out however his bee suit was gone. "Huh, our powers disappear when we are hit with a strong attack" said ness "POWER UP FIGHT!" Toon link said soon the 4 boys were throwing fireballs, hammers and whatever they had at each other. Soon Ness had a blue jumpsuit with a propeller on it, Lucas had a blue shell on him, Toon Link had a cat suit, and villager had a Tanooki suit on, there was only one power up left in the bag a 8-bit star, "IT'S MINE!" the 4 boys said and ran towards it however lucas tripped on a rock and he slipped into his shell however the 3 others touched the star at the same time soon the 3 boys turned into 3 giant 8-bit versions of themselves (think the mystery mushroom sprites) they then ran at each other however due to the fact they are invincible a huge pixelated explosion that everyone in the mansion saw, after the explosion cloud lucas's shell was gone however the other boys weren't so lucky they survived the impact sure but there clothes didn't, at least their undies are still on. "Hey, Luke can I borrow your clothes" said ness " No way! I'm not walking in my tighty whiteys in the mansion!" said Lucas "Well I guess we have to take it by force." Toon link said then he pulled out his sword, Ness's hands were glowing with energy, and villager took out a stick, and started to chase Lucas " sometimes things never change in the mansion, when we aren't fighting "


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween was a important day in the world of smash bros. it is one the few times when master hand opens the portals to the other worlds of nintendo, our 4 heroes were currently in the mario universe trick or treating "Well we went kirby's, zelda's, and the pokemon universes, and got a buttload of candy, now we just need to clear marios" said ness who was dressed like a astronaut, Lucas was dressed as a cat asked "so where are we going next?" "How about there?" Toon Link dressed as a vampire as he pointed to a ghostly old mansion "Come on it's probably some stupid haunted house, are you ready you halloweenies!" the 3 boys nodded their heads in agreement they soon were walking in the house without looking at the sign that said: "ghost house Stay out!".

When they got to the foyer they saw 2 open doors: one upstairs leading into a hall, and one going into a living room "alright, vill you're with me we'll go in the living room, and ness and lucas you're taking the other door. Got it?" toon link said. soon our 4 heroes split up and went to their respective rooms. The living room of the place was very dusty, chairs and other furniture that looked like they were from the 50's probably haven't been touched since they were put in the room in the first place. "Man these guys really know how to create a spooky feel to a living room." Toon link said and villager who was dressed as a ghost nodded his head in response, however what they didn't know that they were being watched by not by someone but many eyes in the dark.

Lucas and ness meanwhile were in a dark hall with tall knight statues with axes. "Are you sure that this place has candy?" asked lucas "Well most haunted houses have some sort of candy inside it, if we find the exit we get more candy!" answered ness "Speaking of candy where is our bags of candy?" Said lucas, almost as soon lucas said that, nesse's eyes popped open with realization, they left the bags outside. "YOU LEFT OUR BAGS OUTSIDE" yelled Lucas "WELL I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BRING THE BAGS WITH YOU" the 2 boys argued until the candles were blown out, then the knights statues started to move by themselves. "RUN!" yelled Ness the 2 boys dodged every axe slamming on the floor soon they entered the only door in the room and in the next room they found a book in a book case called "Studies of Boology by Prof. K. Koopa" however soon after more books fell from the book case and knocking our heroes out.

Meanwhile, toon Link and villager also were in the dark, however the heard a bone chilling rattling sound and as they turned around they a living breathing skeleton of a koopa! "Hello gents would you like…" the skeleton said before getting his head chopped off by toon link's sword, before the skeleton put his head back on! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" our 2 heroes screamed loudly "ALRIGHT STOP! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" The skeleton yelled then asked them the same request before getting his head chopped off "Now then would like some tea?"

the 2 boys were in a dimly light room with the skeleton drinking tea "Well then I found your 2 friends, unconscious on the floor" Lucas and ness walked out of a room nearby with the book "Hey guys, we found this book in the library it says something about boology?" said ness "My book! you found it, those boos might look scary but they're actually very shy and playful,they must of took it from me on my last sleep before death. Boys, how can I thank you for finding my studies?" said the dry bones now known as Prof. K. Koopa

"Thanks for giving us our candy Mr. koopa!" said lucas as they walked out of the mansion "see ya boys, don't eat that in one night you might get sick!" when our 4 heroes got back to the mansion they sped up to their room took off their costumes and started chowing down.

The next day however things turned badly for our heroes they ate so much that they felt like that their stomachs were going to burst and they got a horrible stomachache "I *urp* think Prof. K. was right about not eating the candy all at once." Ness groaned "Please don't mention candy to me… *urp* oh no, hand me the bucket now!" said Toon Link before throwing up in a bucket. It was going to be a long sick day for our 4 boys but they did have one heck of a halloween


	3. Chapter 3

Adventures in Pikmin sitting!

The smash mansion has all kinds of weird residents from an electric mouse, a dinosaur and a hedgehog that can faster than the speed of sound, however 2 of most normal residents are aliens! Enter Captain Olimar and Alph, they are from the planets hocotate and koppai respectively, they have travelled to the planet of the race of half animal and plant species pikmin. when they were summoned to the tournament master hand brought all 100 pikmin along with their mothership the onion, so where do our four boys come into this let's find out…

As they were walking into olimar's room wearing spacesuits (olimar's room has air that is toxic to the other smashers) "sorry you had to be here on such short notice but i didn't know who else to turn to." said the small captain "Well why did you call us here olimar?" asked lucas. "I'm going on vacation with my family, and alph won't be back from his award ceremony for saving koppai in 2 hours so i need you to watch the pikmin during that time, got it?" the boys nodded their heads and olimar got in his ship "everything you need is on the kopad over there, see you in 2 weeks! Hocotate here I come!" and he blasted off.

Our boys were soon looking over the group of 100 and ness was looking at the kopad lucas and villager were playing with the pikmin, and toon link was sitting on the couch bored "man im bored why can't we just watch tv?" he asked "because peach grounded us for eating all our candy in one night." lucas responded while petting a pikmin "alright guys i've read these data files and found the pikmin are immune to certain elements reds are immune to fire, blues water, yellows electricity, white's poison, and rocks crushing" said ness "so what, we can't hurt them so hard." said toon link while lightly punching ness soon nesses eyes shut and he started to sleep lucas then looked at the koppad and read: "if you are damaged slightly in your suit you activate the deep sleep mode, sorry. will try to update the suits - olimar" "So what if I lightly punch you like this" toon link soon did another light punch on lucas and villager and they both went to sleep soon he tried to see if it was a joke by his friends by punching himself soon he was asleep with his friends and the pikmin saw an opportunity to explore.

1 hour later the boys started to wake up and noticed one big thing… ALL THE PIKMIN ARE GONE "OH NO! We have got to get the pikmin back in… ONE HOUR!" yelled toon link Ness looked at the kopad and read "to wrangle up pikmin use the whistle on your suit" "alright we'll split up lucas go north, ness go south, vill go west and i'll go east. NOW MOVE" soon our 4 heroes went to their respective directions and started whistling wildly.

Lucas went into the kitchen and saw that some pikmin were carrying fruit and other produce out of the fridge and making a route back to olimars room Lucas quickly whistled them and directed them to put the fruit back in the fridge so he and the others boys get blamed for the missing food. Soon he led the group to back into olimar's room and counted the numbers 25 pikmin in all, he had the group go back in the onion then he went to help the other guys to help find the 75 extra pikmin

Ness soon saw the pikmin attacking R.O.B of all people or robots. "Hey come on, no hurting the nice robot." he whistled them off the robot and led them back into the room where lucas was awaiting the soon put them back in the the onion.  
toon link was outside whistling and looking for the last of the pikmin and saw them digging a tunnel near the duck hunt dog who was chewing on some bones soon he whistled them back however the dog looked at link with sadness " Fine I'll do something with you later." Link said soon he went back to the room

"97..98..99… 99! we're missing 1 pikmin!" said ness "oh no, no we're gonna get grounded again!" said lucas however the doorknob started to turn and fear started to run down their faces, then the door opened and they did the only thing that they could do, beg. however it wasn't alph but villager holding the last pikmin the others laid a sigh of relief. later they were sitting in their room "well now we can finally relax." said lucas lying on his bed "Yeah about that…" toon link said.

soon the boys were digging holes for the duck hunt dog for the favor toon link owed him it was going to be a long time before they got some time to relax.


	4. Chapter 4

A pit and dark pit short

We open on 2 angels one wearing white clothing and another wearing dark clothing, the one with the light clothing asked "Hey Pittio, how's it going?" said the one with the white clothing named pit asked. "First of all don't call me that, second of all i'm fine but i have a small cold… ah ah a ACHOO!" soon dark pit sneezed on pit accidentally "you sneezed on me, you gave me the emo." pit whispered "the what?" dark pit asked, "THE EMO! LADY PALUTENA PURIFY ME I DON'T WANT TO START WEARING BLACK AND BEING SAD ALL THE TIME" Pit yelled as he ran off. Dark Pit turned to the camera and said "Sometimes I wonder why i'm his opposite."

 **So yeah i just made this for when I have no ideas for a story, so yeah i'm asking you, the viewers to think of a small idea for a plot and to type it in the reviews and I will might make it into reality.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Christmas**

Ness

He stood at the frame store holding 3 photos of him, lucas, toon link, and villager. he walked up to the man at the cash register and asked him that the photos that he held were a Christmas gift, the cashier put the frame into the photo and asked the 13 year old for his money he handed him the cash in $45 and took the frame and went home, while walking to the smash mansion he hoped to good old saint nick that his friends would like the gift he got for them.

Lucas

Lucas was in a bookstore about to check out for the books he got for the gang he got a book on baseball players for ness because he was on a baseball team back on onett, a book on interior decorating for villager cause he kept the room the room clean and organized, and he got toon link a graphic novel because he saw the hylian boy reading one earlier so he just sort of guessed. After paying the store owner he started to walk home where he started to wonder where the other boys were.

Toon link

He started to dock his boat near the lake he had to go get some trinkets from islands, they weren't good or expense but hey he got something for them and they looked nice for what they are also he didn't want to be a jerk for getting them nothing as soon as he stepped out of the boat he put on the elf outfit that zelda made for him, he hated it, but he put it on just to make her happy. he looked at himself and said he looked stupid and he started to walk back to the mansion cringing at the thought of his friends laughing at him in his elf suit.

Villager

He swiped the sweat from his brow as he finished the last shirt and put it in the box and wrapped it, he made some christmas sweaters for all the smashers he then started to put them into a wagon that he started to pull all the way to the tree the smash kids room was put on one of the top floors so he had to walk all the way down stairs to get to the massive tree and put all those gifts under it. Since he was one of the first smashers to the mansion a year ago he wanted to make a good impression so he did this as thanks to the people that brought him here in the first place

Finale

Soon the boys all got back and slept for the night, the next morning at the Christmas party they opened their gifts that Santa gave them then they opened the gifts that they gave to each other here are their reactions:

Ness's gift

Lucas:Thanks i'll hang it up in the foyer of the mansion

Toon Link: I could put it in our room over that picture of that yoshi

Villager: :)

Lucas's gift

Ness: I'll read it later it looks nice

Toon Link:I just look at the pictures

V: :)

Toon link's gift

Lucas and ness: what is it?

Villager: ?

Villager's gift

All 3 of them: it's itchy

Soon that night the boys were playing one of their games that they got from santa and then ness said " you know guys the gifts we got each other were not very good, but you know what, i don't think that puts a damper on Christmas it's when you be with your friends and family and reflect on the past year and what's to come ." The boys nodded their heads and continued playing then villager said "god bless us, everyone." "Wait villager you can talk?" Toon Link said "Yeah, I could always, but i chose not to do it that much." "Well focus we're gonna die because of your speech!" and the four boys countinued to game all night and wait for the year to come.


	6. Chapter 6

a cold reception

The boys were currently cleaning out their closet to look for a movie that they wanted to watch that night and were almost done looking for it. "Well, have you found it yet?" toon link said sitting on a pile of striped clothing. "I think we found it, yeah we got it." ness said soon he and lucas emerged from a pile of old toys with the DVD in their hands and lucas some toys and old candy stuck in his hair "I told you to wear a helmet, but no "I don't get my hair messed up" see what you get man." said ness "Well sorry, it doesn't take you ten minutes to style and comb your luxurious hair, Mr. bowl cut?" Lucas said while carefully pulling a lolly pop out of his blond hair. "will you two stop acting like a married couple and let's watch this movie with… wait where's villager?" When they arrived they saw villager reading a letter "You guys got a letter from someone, but it was frozen so I had to thaw it out.." Toon link picked up the frozen letter and saw who it was from "Hey Luke, Ness, the letter we got was from popo and nana!" lucas and ness stopped bickering and stood right next to toon link. "Who are popo and nana?" villager asked not knowing why the boys were so excited "Oh right you're a newcomer in this tournament, popo and nana were some of our best friends in the last 2 tournaments but they disappeared for this one, I wonder why they sent us a letter?" said ness, then they started to read the wet letter:

Dear Ness, toon link and Lucas,

Me and Nana cannot join the tournament this time, due to the fact the we were challenged to climb a mountain that no one has climbed before, right outside the mansion by someone named mr. x. we are heading out soon, so we will go to the mansion when we finish this monumental feat.

Stay frosty,

Popo

"Well that's why they aren't here right now, there just climbing a mountain." toon link said then lucas saw the letter and was shocked at the date on the back "Uh guys look at the date on this letter, it was made a year ago!" Toon link was looking out the window "Uh was that mountain always there?" the boys looked out the window and saw a small mountain "Well if we need to find the ice climbers we should look up there." Ness said while putting some food in a backpack and the boys started their short journey to see if they can find their friends.

Soon they were almost to the top of the mountain and they started to notice that this mountain wasn't what it seemed, "You know guys, for a mountain it's not that cold I mean it's pretty warm up here and the floor doesn't feel like snow but metal" villager questioned. however they had to stop where they reached the top where they saw something that they were waiting for, they saw popo and nana tied to a metal pole with a polar bear and a fuzzy thing laughing at them "Wow I can't believe that you fell for that mr. x thing wow you 2 are stupid!"said the bear "Yes we get it can you please move on?" said popo "Nope I just can't stop laughing at your misfortune!" said the topi. the boys then went down the mountain a little bit and started to think up of a plan. "Alright toon link, you and villager have to distract those 2 idiots, and me and lucas will cut the climbers down, any questions?" said ness "yeah, How do we distract them? dress as pizza delivery men and offer them a pizza?" the green clad hero said.

"You and your big mouth." villager said, he and toon link were dressed in a pizza delivery outfits holding a box walking up and to the to villains. "what do you two want?" said the big bear "Well mr. bear and fuzzball you won a free pizza!" said villager holding a pizza "what type is it?" said the topi "um what type is it, well uh, salmon, tuna, and pepperoni?" toon link said while looking at ness and lucas cutting the ice climbers down once they were free and they started to heading down the mountain, toon link then gave the pizza and ran down the mountain "uh boss" said the topi looking at the pole "OH COME ON! well we at least got the pizza…" he opened the box, however there was no pizza just a note that said I.O.U. "ARGGGHHH!"

When the boys went back to the mansion with ice climbers they were met with cheers and hugs for the return with the ice climbers, they went to see master hand who after a hour of discussing allowed them to stay in the mansion to do custodial work and can participate in some matches as a reward. that night the kids were in their room watching the movie that they dug out earlier, but with their 2 friends back it was a lot more complete.


	7. Chapter 7

Best friends or more?

During february one smasher is given a very important job, to make some of the smashers be hit by the arrows of love, and that smasher is the valiant angel pit, as he was currently aiming his arrow at mario and peach who were ready to go on a date he took aim and fired the arrows he had, they were made of light so it didn't do damage however as soon as he got hit mario held the door for peach and she held his hand while they were walking out to a restaurant. "Alright lady palutena I got mario and peach, am i done yet?" Pit said exhausted "Yes pit you can come back with the arrows of love now, I've got a hot spring ready for you." Lady Palutena was speaking with the angel with telepathy "Thanks Lady Palutena I am really tired from waiting to get a perfect shot on the couples from the list you gave me so a trip to the hot springs is perfect right now." "Alright pit just return the arrow's of love to me before you go to the hot springs, ok?" "Got it lady palutena see ya" pit said but after he took his first step he got hit by a janitorial cart being pushed by popo with Nana, toon link and villager inside. "Sorry pit we were trying to see how fast our janitorial cart would go with push power" Nana told the winged teen "It's alright but I've got to go see lady palutena to drop off these arrows" Pit said and left soon villager got out of the cart saw 2 objects on the floor "Hey guy's are these the arrows pit was talking about?" Popo picked up one and read the label on it " Aphrodite love arrows: guaranteed to make anyone fall in love when stuck by the arrow or your money back , I think we should return these to pit." toon link however had another idea "We should shoot someone with these and I know the 2 guys that we can test it on…"

Meanwhile Lucas and ness were sitting in their beds watching some cartoon when Toon link and villager were ready and aiming right at them "green wind to red bomber do come in over" toon link in the closet with his bow out said in a walkie talkie "Cut the spy lingo and let's just get this over with."villager responded from out the window, aiming his arrow at Lucas "Alright ready, aim, fire!" Toon link said and they fired their arrows at the boys. As soon as the boys were hit Ness turned off the Television and asked Lucas something "Hey luke, do… do you want to go on a picnic, just you and me and we can make the snacks?" "Yeah I guess we can, it is a beautiful day outside so I think that we can do this." Lucas said as the two love struck boys walked out of the room after they left, toon link opened the window for villager and called popo and nana inside the room "Well boys and girl we successfully made 2 of our best friends fall in love with each other so let's watch their little picnic and take a photo to blackmail them" Toon link said holding his pictograph box. However before they walked out they were knocked out.

"Well, Well look who finally woke up…" said a female voice with some anger to it,toon link woke up to see an angry palutena staring him directly in the face "you used the arrows of love on someone who doesn't need it!" "So what? They are just going to be in love for a day, it will wear off right?" Villager asked as he woke up. "Well it won't be cured but I don't know could happen to them I think it has something to do with exploding, but I'm not sure what could happen?" "Can't you cure them from this miss palutena?" Nana asked, "Sorry God powers don't work on the arrows of love, you have to find another way to cure this, here take this heart watch it will show you how long the boys have before they explode you have amount of time to do this task." The goddess then shoved the kids out her room, and popo looked at the heart watch and saw the time, they had 2 hours left before their friends explode. They needed to find someone that could cure "How do we know that is skilled enough to cure this and fast?" Villager asked " I know someone but I don't know if she can help us." toon link said nervously

They walked into a room with a lot of books and potions around the place and one little girl reading a large book when she noticed the kids walked into the room "What do you dorks, want?" She said "Well Ashley we need to ask you a urgent favor, to make a potion that can negate the effects of these arrows." Popo said handing over the arrows "I might make them for you if," the young witch thought for a second and then said " A kiss from toon link." Toon link was shocked for a second but sighed as he had to save his friends "Alright fine I will do it, but not on the lips." He said nervously "Fine then, on the cheek ok?" Ashley said soon toon link gave her the kiss that they needed and she got hard at work making the potion soon after a hour of work the potion was complete but Ashley had to give the heroes some instructions on how the potion would work " Alright so the potion must be thrown in the radius of the the 2 people or it won't work, oh and this is the only one I made so good luck." Popo then looked at the watch and was shocked "We better throw that potion at them soon, they got 30 minutes left before they explode!" Our heroes ran out of the room hoping to save their friends.

Soon a while after they left they found the place that they were having their picnic, however they were watching the sun and were ready to kiss, their friends were hiding in a bush with the potion "Alright we got one shot of this thing and 10 SECONDS BEFORE THEY EXPLODE! THROW THE POTION NOW!" Popo yelled at toon link who proceeded to throw the potion that exploded into a pink powder on the boys. "whew, we got the potion on them with one second to spare." Nana said with relief however their relief was soon broken when Palutena came over to them with a devious smile "You might of saved them but that doesn't help your punishment for taking the arrows of love" Lady palutena said and with a wave of her staff the kids were transported somewhere.

Meanwhile Lucas and ness were recovering from the smoke that the potion created "uh what happened to us?" The blonde boy asked "I think we went on a date with each other?" The kid with the Raven hair responded "Oh ok, I thought is was kind of fun you know, just you and me spending time together." Lucas responded "I thought it was weird that I almost kissed a boy." Ness said chuckling a bit Then Lucas responded with "But who says that a boy and a boy can be together, if you want to continue doing this in secret I'm fine, but how do you feel about it?" As soon as Lucas said that Ness grabbed the blond boy and gave him a kiss on the lips "Does that answer your question?" He said in a calm voice to Lucas who was red as Mario's cap "Let's just go back to the mansion now and talk about this later." He held Ness's hand as they walked toward the large building.

When they got to their room they saw some flowers in a jar with a note attached to it that said "Happy Valentine's Day love Palutena" they just shrugged the note off and put the flowers on the desk near the windowsill, however what they didn't notice, that the flowers were their friends turned into flowers as punishment for taking the arrows of love. This just goes to show you that you shouldn't mess with a goddess tools because you might create trouble or in this case create love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy birthday Lucas**

Birthdays are an event that celebrate the day of birth, most people love their parties and gifts but there is one smasher that despises them, now keep in mind he doesn't hate all birthdays he'd gladly take part in any other birthday, he just hates, his own… And today was that very day he hated with all his heart. Villager was walking up to his room hoping to have a great day with his friends, everything seemed normal at first some smashers were casually talking, some were getting into arguments and some were just eating. He got up to shared room that he kept with 4 boys and a girl but when he opened the door he saw a strange sight, his friends (except Lucas) were yelling at a closet "He does this every year on this day, why this day of all days it's so random, oh hey villager. " Toon link said with bit of anger in his voice "Why are you yelling at a closet, and where's Lucas?" Villager asked, due to his status as a newcomer he didn't really know much about the mansion's inhabitants even after the first year of arriving, when he first arrived he didn't know that Samus wasn't a robot until after the first month, heck it took him longer to find out Samus is a woman, so yeah he was a little naive, but back to the story at hand. "Lucas is in the closet, he is eating ice cream and not coming out until tomorrow." Ness replied "He does this every year on April 20 ever since he came to the mansion, and no one knows why, not even Ness or mewtwo's psychic abilities can't make him crack." Nana said with some sadness "Wait! There is someone we can ask about this situation…" Ness said with happiness in his voice " Well go see him! me and Nana will watch Lucas to see if he ever comes out." said Popo, then Toon Link and Villager followed Ness out of the room to see they could help their depressed friend.

The trio walked into a room that kind of like an office, it had Nintendo products around the place, amiibo, comics, toys and some other miscellaneous junk were all around the room as they walked to the front desk, when they stood in front of the desk, they saw the founders and organizers of the tournament: Master hand and his more zany brother crazy hand "Ah, what brings you 3 to me, the ballot is over and sheik finally got nerfed so what is the problem?" He said in a friendly booming voice "Yeah me and my bro were doing a game of Rock Paper Scissors, I'm beating him 465 to 428!" Crazy hand boasted in his loud attitude. " We want to know the answer to a very important question: why Lucas is so depressed on April 20?" Toon link asked, as soon as the last word left his mouth the hands got uneasy, " I knew this talk would happen." Master hand said in a voice that made the kids nervous, crazy hand locked the door to ensure no one would hear this. " Alright you want to know the story, will sit down it's a long tale that doesn't have a happy ending." The owner of the mansion said with gloom.

 **WARNING MOTHER 3 SPOILERS**

So he told them the whole story, even the death of both Hinawa and Claus were told at the end of it all three boys were crying because they found something that their best friend has been keeping from them for years and didn't want to say anything. Then Ness got an idea to make Lucas's birthday the best he ever had "I going to bring Claus and Hinawa back." He said wiping the tears off his face "Ness the only way to find them is to go where all games are over: the underwhere. It's a very dangerous job are you sure you can do this?" Master hand asked "He can, and he's not coming alone,were coming as well." Toon link said with villager who had a look of determination on his face. "Alright if you are going on this journey you need these," The giant hand snapped his fingers and 5 cards were created out of thin air. "These are life passes, I have a enough power to create 4 and one pass to last one day, you will use these to get out of there and whoever uses the one day pass they will go back to the underwhere at the end of the day, any questions? No, good!" Then the hand made a gun shape with his hand and fired a laser from his fingertips that vaporized the boys and all that was left was a burn mark on the floor. " You killed them bro!" Crazy hand yelled shocked "Hey it was the only way to get them down there." Master hand responded

Soon the trio woke up in a land full of dry bones, boos, poes, and other undead enemies walking around, talking to each other and generally not being a threat at all, there was also some toads, gorons and other friendly species as well meaning that their search wouldn't be that difficult. "So this is the underwhere, not what I was expecting from a place that where all games are over." Toon Link said "Let's go talk to somebody, there's gotta be somebody might know where Hinawa and Claus are in this place." Ness said while getting up as they were ready to start looking for the people that they needed down there. They started asking the locals and most asked how their games ended bottomless pit, explosion from a bomb that you threw, change in your basic gameplay which got the fan base mad, the usual things however one Poe gave them the answer they needed, and after crossing the river Twygz, which toon link thought was cool, but ness and villager thought it was just creepy with the stories of hands that pull you under the lake, they made it to a log cabin and knocked on the door. When it opened they saw a boy that looked just like Lucas but had orange hair and was a wearing a leather jacket "Are you Claus?" Ness asked unsure "Yeah, why do you ask?" Claus said with a questionable tone, "We need to talk to you and your mother about Lucas." Toon link said as soon as he heard his brother's name he let the boys into the house, concerned to hear what his brother has been doing.

Once they were inside the small house they were eating some food that Hinawa made for them and explaining the situation to the boy's mother and brother "Wow lucas isn't doing so well with me in his life, I mean he didn't take moms death well." Claus said with hinawa nodding "we'll go back with you, even if it is for one day." Hinawa said with Claus gathering his things,after another trip across the river Twygz and meeting with queen jaydes and exchanging their life cards Hinawa was the one that got the one day, the stepped through the portal that would take them back to the surface.

Things weren't going so well back at the mansion even the threat of using the daybreak to open the closet door, Lucas was still not responding, if have been wondering what he does on April 20 the night before he takes all the ice cream in the mansion and binge watches some sappy soap opera to keep him calm then the next morning he is back to normal, yeah it's weird I know. Soon the five heroes came into the room, " Is he still in there?" Ness asked, "Yeah, I thought the daybreak would make him come out but no!" Popo said with a bit of anger in his voice."Let us talk to him" Hinawa said and she and Claus walked to the closet "Lucas, honey are you there? I want to talk to you." As soon as Lucas heard his name being called he turned off the soap opera and wiped the chocolate off his face and thought, "was that mom? No it can't be" then Claus said "come on little bro are you in there or what?" Then Lucas mustered up the courage and decided to open the door to his hideaway and saw his mother and brother in the flesh he ran up to them and hugged them and cried tears of joy and looked at his friends "Thanks guys, you really made me the happiest boy in the world" and his friends just smiled back "Alright enough with the sappy stuff are we going to party or what?" Toon link said.

The party went pretty well Lucas got a gift from each of the smashers (won't go into detail you can make up what you think they gave him) and had a giant birthday cake (Take a guess who made it.) After the party however, Hinawa had to go back to the underwhere and let's just say that were tears however, Claus was leaving as well, he was going to travel the Nintendo multiverse to help people out as a result of him being the leader of the pig masks and wanted to undo his big mistake, master hand gave him a watch that allowed him to transport to other Nintendo universes and told him that he could visit on holidays which made Lucas very happy. Afterwards Lucas thanked his friends (and gave a certain someone a kiss in the closet) and went to bed thinking that he had the best birthday ever and it was all thanks to his friends.

 **Happy tenth anniversary Mother 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Metalhead**

After the birthday incident two months ago, things in the mansion have started to go back to normal, as normal it can be for a mansion full of super fighting weirdos.  
A 3 player match was happening between toon link, pikachu and mega man. It was a tie between the super fighting robot and the hero of winds and neither was going to let the other win.

The sound of megaman's arm cannon hitting the hylian shield was the only sound throughout the battlefield, time was running out and would it probably have to go to sudden death, however toon link didn't want that to happen, but he had a surprise for the blue bomber and with a good toss over his shield it hit the blue robot and knocking him off the stage and giving toon link the game point.

Walking back into the mansion mega man and toon link were discussing about the match "I see that your advanced tech couldn't beat my good old sword and shield combo." Toon link said, "Yes I could see that." Mega man said rolling his eyes "You're just lucky that I don't have all my weapons or you would be a pile of ash right now" Toon Link cringed at the thought, but then looked at pikachu who was starting to spark with electricity. "Hey, what's wrong Pikachu?" Toon Link said concerned.

The electric mouse's body started to discharge electricity from its cheeks and had a sick look on his face "PIIIKA CHHHU!" And soon as he said those words a large bolt of lightning stuck toon link and mega man knocking them out instantly,. Pikachu looked at the bodies and was concerned, using all the strength in his sickly body he started to drag the two boys back to the mansion.

Soon in the mansion infirmary dr. Mario was examining toon link and pikachu while alph and rob were looking at mega man. Pit, Lucas, Ness, popo, nana, and villager were waiting to see if their friends were alright, soon Dr. Mario walked out of his office with a tired face "You're friends are unconscious for a now, they should stay in the infirmary until they are awake again, as for pikachu he's a going through a Pokemon disease known as thunder flu, it causes electric Pokemon to discharge electricity and can't control it, for awhile he's going to stay in the infirmary to keep from frying the mansion" said the mustached doctor " Thanks doc please tell us when he wakes up." Ness said as he and his friends to started to leave.

A few hours later toon link woke up and felt really sore "Man pikachu did some damage to me, but after being unconscious I am starving, I wonder if the vending machine has some good snacks to eat?" And with those words he walked out the room with food on the mind, however what he didn't notice was that he was still on the bed, uh oh.

Villager was walking to the dining hall when he heard a familiar voice that was yelling at the vending machine "Come on! I put a rupee inside now give me my power bar!" Mega Man yelled while kicking the vending machine then who saw villager and asked "Hey Villager, can you help me break open this vending machine?" Villager looked confused and amazed at the same time "Man Mega man, that's a neat thing that you can do, try to imitate my voice now!" Mega man looked confused and said "Uh villager, it's me toon link, did you forget to put on your contact lens today? You Don't have that shine in your right eye like you usually do" Toon link said "Wait only toon link knows that I wear contact lens, it is you!" Villager asked shocked "Yeah it is me why did you call me mega man?" Toon Link asked "Well why don't I tell you in song." After villager said that toon link looked confused but shrugged and went along with it..

 _Villager:_  
 _Is there something you should tell me, big buddy?_  
 _Are you aware of the glare from the sun shining off of your hair?_

 _Toon link:_  
 _I don't know what you mean, it's just a healthy sheen I must admit I feel a little strange But I've never felt better, I'm stronger than ever Can't you see nothing's changed?_

 _Villager:_  
 _I don't know how to tell you, metal buddy But you look just like a solar-powered turbo-charged washing machine_

 _Toon Link:_  
 _I'm not light on my feet, now I clank and I squeak But my voice is the same when I speak My hand looks like aluminum foil Does this mean that I need a tune-up and a change of oil?_

 _I'm a metal head, a metal head, a metal head, a metal head I'm a metal head, a metal head, a metal head, a METAL HEAD!_

After the song number a piece of paper hit the back of Toon Link's head "What does it say?" villager said confused "It's apparently a cease and desist and donkey kong and diddy, but back to our problems, Oh man I am mega man! I can't have tetra see me like this, she won't like dating a clunky metal machine!" while toon link was panicking, another person was not amused "I ressent that comment elf boy." mega man who was in toon link's body with pit next to him just walked in the room "Hey toon link, villager" pit said happily "nice to see you too pit, alright how are we going to get you two back in your own bodies?" "Well Doctor Mario had an idea on how this could work" Mega man said "Well what idea did he have?" Toon Link asked

Soon behind a glass window in the infirmary were doctor mario, Pit and villager while megaman, toon link and pikachu with jumper cables in its cheeks. "Alright just grab the jumper cables and the electricity stored in the cheeks will shock you back into your own bodies." Dr. Mario said "Wait are sure this can work?" Asked Villager nervous about the operation, "Don't worry this has a 99% percent of succeeding and 1% of frying them" Doctor mario said.

Toon Link and Mega man were about to touch the cables when toon link said "Well it was nice being you for five minutes, but I can't wait to be back into my own body soon" "Same here, elf boy." Mega man said nodding and the duo grabbed the cables and a large discharge of electricity went through the 2 smashers.

Soon the smoke cleared and mega man started to wake up "Hey blue hands, Helmet, and metal shoes yes! i'm' back to normal! What about you Toon Link?" then toon Link woke up and opened his mouth and said "Pika Pika Chu" after that he instantly covered his mouth and looked at pikachu who woke up and was staring at his hands " Oh, so close." Toon Link in Pikachu's body said "Hey at least we got my body back right?" said a nervous megaman "Piika" Pikachu in toon Link's body said while pulling out his sword angrily "Huh, I always wondered what having electricity would feel like." Toon Link said with a devious grin. "Good thing we have a robot test dummy to try our new powers out!" Mega man knew that he was going to be in a in a world of pain in a second and he was going to need a lot of repairs and e-tanks afterwards.

* * *

 **If You don't know the song that villager and toon link sing here's the link: watch?v=R9-g7zRpayw**


	10. Chapter 10

Confessions

In a small field outside the smash mansion a small bird was fluttering in the air when a small arrow almost impaled the small creature as it flew away a boy with cat eyes was argueing with a boy with a parka on "It totally hit the bird, give me my ten rupees" Toon link said "No, it didn't, it whizzed by it, so I keep the money." Popo said with his tongue out, Toon link's face started to turn red with rage and tackled popo and the 2 started to wrestle right next to them ness, Lucas, Nana, and villager watching with annoyed expressions, soon ness and villager grabbed both of them and pulled them apart ceasing the fight. "Guy's we didn't come out here to gamble we came here to train!" Ness said holding his bat up. The tournament was still going on and Ness thought a good training session could help out their kinks and make them better fighters.

When round 1 began it was a 2v2 match with Villager and Toon Link one team and Ness and Popo on another while nana and lucas were on the sidelines waiting their turn "Alright boys, the rules of this match is Popo has to work alone and Villager can't pocket anything, got it?" ness proclaimed The two boys then gave a nod and then the four got into a fighting position while nana and lucas started to cheer their friends on "You can do it Ness!" "Come on bro! Show them that you can take down foes by yourself" and with those encouraging words Ness said one thing… "Game on."

WIth those words a flurry of psi, ice, bombs and decorations started to fly around with their attacks, meanwhile nana was noticing that lucas was drawing in a book and occasionally looking up to see the fight, she sat right next to him. "Hey, i didn't know you could draw?" lucas looked up and saw her and went back to drawing "it's something I picked up back in tazmily after my mom's death and it's something I do from time to time, to pass time or draw something i want to remember." The blond boy said still looking at the book "Well can I see what you are drawing?" with that sentence he slammed the book and was nervous "I can't… it's a secret" he said "Well I can keep a secret, come on show me." the girl in pink said with a soft tone "We've been friends for a long time you can trust me, it's not like I would show the book to the entire mansion." Lucas then remembered that he wasn't talking to toon link so he handed her the book.

Inside the book were drawings of people and creatures from the mansion, some scenery shots, then she saw a picture of lucas with a dog, a girl and a man, the blond explained that those were the people that he journeyed with, another picture showed lucas and the dog with a man that looked he was from a western film, lucas said that was his father and wondered how he and Boney were doing back home, the next page showed a boy that looked just like the blond, but with some differences like a leather jacket, a mechanical arm, ginger hair, and a red eye, Nana recognized him from the party from april that it was his brother claus, Lucas then wondered how he was doing on that multiversal journey of his, he'll have to talk to him sometime, then nana turned the page and saw pictures of ness some of them with lucas some with him battle poses. "Luke you have a great talent, you have to do more drawings" Nana said ignoring the ness pictures while lucas was blushing madly in some sort of trance Nana pushed him back and then he noticed him "I thought that anti love potion made you guys back to being friends I had to spend a week as a plant!" She said with confusion "Well I think that those arrows accelerated the process and now we are dating, I mean He saved my life three times back in the subspace emissary and I had a small crush on him and I guess he felt the same," Lucas said "So wait are you two gay?" she asked with cation "No Bi, we both dated someone back home that were female,but really do you mind can if you keep this a secret?" Lucas asked "Sure, if you can keep one about my crush." she said and whispered into his ear "yeah I can keep that from the others, Just make sure you're ready to tell him someday and he might like you back." he said with a smile then nana perked up and said "Guess that makes us the girls of the group" Lucas looked shocked and said "Wait a minute i have a-" Nana quickly shut him up and said "Ness, Villager, Popo and Toon link are manly men but you, with your shy personality is more feminine, besides if you have any relationship questions, just come to me" she said with a smile "Hey you 2 Lazy bones, it's your turn to train!" toon link's voice over the horizon called out Nana sat up and said "hope you like hammer in your face because popo's not with me to stop it." Lucas then stared at her and said "hope you like being turned into a popsicle cause I ain't holding back!" and duo then ran towards the others to start their sparring match knowing that they had the trust to share secrets with each other and strengthening the bond they already had.

After a few more matches the band of 6 walked back to the mansion with dirt on their faces and grass in their teeth as they were walking like teens after a football practice Ness thought of an idea for tomorrow since they worked so well and hard today they needed a break, he looked to the shores near the mansion and thought of a good idea, a trip to the beach might sound nice.


End file.
